The present invention relates to magnetically actuated fluid valves. In particular, the invention relates to solenoid actuated valves for use with systems employing fluid powered actuators as, for example, hydraulic or pneumatic power cylinders. More paticularly, the invention relates to electromagnetically actuated valves employing a solenoid for moving the fluid valving member.
Solenoid actuated valves are employed where the fast action of the valving member is required and where remote actuation is desired. For example, it is known to employ pilot-operated solenoid actuated valves for water inlet to washing appliances. Valves for applications of this type are known to employ a solenoid having a coil wound of many turns of fine wire which provides a low force output on the armature from a small coil yet produces rapid actuation. In such low power pilot-operated valves it is known to provide an armature disposed in the valving chamber and electromagnetic field from the exterior of the valving chamber. However, where it is desired to provide direct valve actuation, e.g., without a pilot operator, it has been difficult to find a way or means for actuating the valving member externally with sufficient force without providing for penetration of the valving chamber by linkages or other force actuator mechanisms.
It has therefore been desired to provide a solenoid operated valve with a sealed valving chamber for direct valving actuation by energization of an external solenoid coil. It has further been desired to provide such a sealed direct actuated valve having a compact solenoid low in manufacturing cost and requiring relatively very low electrical power consumption.